The Photo
by FanficPrinsess
Summary: Benatar has a picture but of who? And what happens then Axel finds it? Your Favorite Martian fanfiction, AxeBen, fluff, soft yaoi, kissing.


Axel knocked on the door of Benatar's room. He opened the door and saw that it was Axel who stood there. "Yes?" he said, trying not to look too surprised.

"Got a minute?" Axel asked. Benatar nodded and stepped back so he could enter the room.

Axel went in and stood in the middle of the room. A little dim and stuffy. Like his own room.

Benatar went over to his dresser and put something down in the top drawer, and then sat down on his bed. "What do you wanna talk about?" Axel turned his head a little bit and watched Benatar through his long bangs.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

Benatar's one eyebrow, that one which was covered by his hair, lifted itself up a little before he replied: "Go ahead."

"What do you think about Puff's new song?" he asked Benatar.

"Huh? I think it's okay. But I don't know ..." he replied, twining his fingers together in his lap. Axel went to Benatar and sit beside him. Either fantasized Benatar or else struck Axel his foot against Benatar's on purpose. Axel put a hand on Benatar's shoulder to get him to look over at him. "You know that you can tell me everything, right?" Benatar nodded but didn't said anything. "Good. Then answer me honestly, is there something wrong?"

Benatar's eyes were opened more, but it did not look like that Axel had seen it. Good. Benatar shook his head and looked away. He could feel the blood come up in his cheeks. He and Axel were best friends, why should he have it like this with him so close?

"Sure?" asked Axel and squeezed his shoulder. It sent a shock through Benatar and he quickly got his shoulder away from Axel's hand. Axel pulled his hand away slowly. He didn't understand what was wrong with Benatar.

He was uncertain, strange, and would barely be touched. "Was there anything else you wanted?" Benatar said without looking at Axel. He shook his head and added a "no." Then lifted himself up from the bed and went without one another word.

Benatar sighed and stood up. He walked over to the dresser and took a photo up from the top drawer. He sighed again and whispered "sorry" to the picture. Then he put it on the bed and went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey, Benatar, I would just ..." Axel looked around and saw thet Benatar wasn't in the room. "Hey, where are you?"

* * *

Benatar returned from the bathroom and saw his door was open. He sank down and walked slowly to his door. He pushed it open and stepped into his room. There was someone over by his bed. And he had something in his hand.

"Where did you got this?" Axel asked, without looking up from the picture which he stood with in his hand.

"I - I found it," stammered Benatar and was not moving out of place.

"When?" Axel's voice was toneless. It was impossible to say whether he was angry, surprised or something else.

"For ... a half year ago." Benatar was nervous. Why would Axel know everything. On the other hand, who would not want to know why their best friend had a picture of one in his room. (If that is not known why in advance.)

"Why did you keep it?" said Axel, still tone solved.

"A - Axel. Be nice to not a - ask all those questions. Y - you make me nervous." stammed Benatar and felt his eyebrows associate themselves together in the middle and the fear growing in his breast.

Axel turned his head and looked at Benatar. He released the image to make it floated down on the bed again and then turned around and walked over to Benatar. Axel came closer and Benatar took a step back, but Axel came closer, the more Benatar step back. Only when his back hit the wall, he stopped going backwards.

Axel stood before him and leaned over him. His one arm lying horizontally above Benatar's head and first now realized Benatar that Axel was actually much higher than him. His face was closer than good and he smiled slyly.

Axel could see how it piqued Benatar that he was so close to him. Benatar's shoulders were half way up by his ears and his eyebrows were drawn together in worry. He looked up at Axel, was afraid.

"Just tell me why you have that picture." he said softly and then added: "So I'll let you alone."

Benatar sank once and replied: "I ... I like it."

"Why?"

"Because ... because it is with you!" Benatar closed his eyes and let his head sink quickly. He was afraid, afraid to ruin their friendship, the band. Afraid of being laughed at. Afraid of being hated.

Axel put a hand on Benatar's one shoulder. He looked up at it and then looked at Axel. What was he doing?

"Why didn't you say?"

Benatar's eyes staring out and before they knew it, he had tears in his eyes. Axel squeezed his shoulder, held on to him and said, "Benatar. Don't cry, okay? Please don't!" Axel didn't knew what to do. He had seen Benatar sensitive before, but not like this.

Axel thought about it and got an idea. He just hoped that it wouldn't get Benatar to break down in tears and god knows what. He lifted his arm away from the wall and put his hand on Benatar's cheek.

Benatar was speechless and afraid. His eyes grew larger as Axel kissed him.

Axel could feel Benatar's tears against his hand, but he didn't care. He knew that it was tears of joy.

Benatar had closed his eyes, though it didn't stop the tear clean. He could feel his legs began to give up. He grabbed hold of Axel's t-shirt and tried to hold himself up. He wouldn't stop the kiss now. It was too good to stop.

Axel hold Benatar's of his shoulders and held him up. He wouldn't let go. Axel retreated when they were running out of oxygen. He still held on Benatar, could feel how his heart beat fast.

"A-Axel?" Benatar looked up at Axel with half-closed eyes and sniffled a little. Axel thought Benatar could stand by himself now, so he let go of him with the one hand and wiped his tears away. Benatar was still looking up at Axel, and gently pushed his cheek against Axel's hand. Axel continued to stroke Benatar's cheek, even after he had removed the tears.

Benatar closed his eyes and tilted his head more toward Axel's hand. He yawned and let his body sink. He slid down with his back against the wall, and Axel squatted in front of him.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Axel. Benatar shook his head and replied: "I'm just tired." He yawned again.

"I bear you over to your bed," said Axel.

"No, no, I can ... Oh!" Axel had taken hold of Benatar's shoulders and under his knees and lifted him up. Benatar had hands attached firmly on Axel's t-shirt. He gave firste slip, when he was put on the bed. He leaned forward and grabbed the picture of Axel and put it on a chair beside the bed. There he also hung his jacket and tie. Then he lay down and saw, a little shy up at Axel.

"What time is it?" he asked Axel and pulled his legs up a bit on my stomach. To be completely honest with himself, he was still a little nervous, but Axel seemed to be quite calm. As if they never had just kissed.

"I do not know. Should I go and check?" asked Axel and pointed over his shoulder.

Benatar shook his head and looked down. He felt that he blushed slightly. "No... Stay here," he said softly.

Axel squatted beside Benatar's bed and looked at him. "Okay." He put a hand up on Benatar's head and stroked his hair. Benatar closed his eyes and made a sound that sounded like from a cat. Axel had gentle hands, gentle movements. Not like when he drummed to the songs.

Axel giggled a little, but continued to stroke Benatar hair. Benatar did not hear it. He was fallen asleep.


End file.
